deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
The Picus Daily Standard (DXMD)
The Picus Daily Standard is a newspaper published by the Picus Group, and appearing in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Transcripts Middle East / Rabi'ah Construction Delays This issue can be found in Dubai. ''Tehran Welcomes U.N. Representative ''TEHRAN TOP STORY Honoko Sato, U.N. Special Envoy to the Augmented, arrived to tour the Middle East today, almost two years after rampaging augmented workers laid waste to many of the region's most populated cities. Violence by and against the Augmented has increased worldwide since the Incident, leaving struggling local authorities ill-equipped to handle it. Ms. Sato plans to visit as many devastated Arab nations as she can during her stay, to assess their situations and better understand why once-prosperous cities like Dubai have yet to fully recover. "Hopefully," she told reporters gathered at the tarmac, "the report I submit to the U.N. at the end of this journey will enable security council members to reach a wise, well-reasoned, and unanimous decision, as they debate drastic steps to curtail the global violence." ''Brown Reassures Investors ''OMAN EDITORIAL Billionaire business mogul Nathaniel Brown admitted that extreme weather conditions have delayed construction of Rabi'ah—the glittering, 3D-printed city being built in Oman for Augs. Yet he told shareholders not to worry: "We only need a few more enlightened investors backing us to put Rabi'ah back on course." Dvali Case Mistrial / Arms Dealer Killed ''Police Blunders Lead to Mistrial in Dvali Case ''PRAGUE TOP STORY Six high-ranking members of the Dvali crime family walked out of the courtroom as free men today, after it became apparent that State Police had, once again, accidentally destroyed evidence in the Melikov sex-trafficking case. The judge had no choice but to declare a mistrial once officer Řehoř Kába testified that a handwritten ledger used to track the buying and selling of prostitutes had inadvertently been shredded. He added that the officer responsible for the mistake had been placed on paid administrative leave while the matter is being investigated. This marks the third case this year in which members of the Dvali organization have escaped justice due to bureaucratic error. In an assurance hollow enough to echo through the capitol, the Mayor declared, "The state is launching an independent investigation into the chain of custody procedures. If corruption exists in Prague, we will stamp it out." ''Rogue Arms Dealer Killed in Dubai ''DUBAI EDITORIAL Interpol reports that John Trent, a dangerous ex-Belltower operative who disappeared during the Aug Incident, is dead. Trent's body was recovered during a sting operation in Dubai, along with a shipment of weapons and banned black-market augmentations. He planned to sell the contraband to augmented terrorists using the pseudonym, "Sheppard". Růžička Station bombing / Hacked E-mails ''Terrorists Bomb Ruzicka Train Station ''PRAGUE TOP STORY A series of coordinated bomb blasts tore through Růžička Station yesterday morning, killing dozens of travelers and renewing fears of large-scale terrorist mayhem against the city. Rail travel to Prague is being rerouted, while forensic investigators comb the debris for answers. This morning, it remained unclear who is responsible. But given that two similar bombings targeted lawmakers and destroyed a police precinct earlier in the year, this latest attack suggests that augmented terrorists -- upset over Prague's model augmentation licensing and relocation programs -- may be responsible. "Obviously the world is watching Prague," State Police spokesman Alexej Volner told reporters. "And that is why we are working hard to bring this wave of augmented terror to an end, Even with Interpol aiding in our investigation, I am confident our people can bring swift justice to those responsible." ''Hackers Publish Stolen Emails ''WASHINGTON D.C. EDITORIAL Claiming to have "proof" that the International Monetary Fund "holds the poorest countries at economic gunpoint on behalf of the world's elite," Juggernaut Collective hackers released dozens of emails stolen during last month's cyber-attack. Many of the emails we read, however, seemed to be reminders to keep staff refrigerators clean. Repairing Hengsha / Unlicensed Augmentations ''Will China Seek Europe's Help? ''CHINA TOP STORY The Chinese city of Hengsha may soon be given a facelift if rumors floating down the Yangtze River can be believed. Built on two levels, and home to a significant augmented population, the city sustained heavy damage during the Aug Incident and has yet to rebuild many sectors. Yet just last month, Chinese authorities were seen meeting with architects from the Santeau Group, the European-based construction giant that is best known in Prague for building the Utulek Complex. "Certainly China has architects of our own we could work with," an anonymous source inside China stated. "But sprawling urban developments are shaping the global landscape, and Santeau has years of experience with future-proofing them. Just look at what they've done with Dallas and Seattle." Does this mean that Hengsha's two-tiered skyline will soon be obscured by thick concrete walls? No one at Santeau was available to comment. ''Cracking Down on Unlicensed Augs ''PRAGUE EDITORIAL Residents of the already overcrowded Útulek Complex need to make room for 20,000 more people. That's the number State Police expect to apprehend at checkpoints in coming weeks, once Prague updates its augmentation regulations. Many previously licensed citizens will not be eligible for the new T-73 Permit Verification Card. Růžička Station Evidence Missing / Angela Gunn Murder This issue has multiple versions of the main story depending on how Jensen handled the Claiming Jurisdiction mission. ''Crucial Evidence Missing This is one of the possible versions of the main story. ''PRAGUE TOP STORY The Czech State Police are under fire again, this time for misplacing crucial evidence related to the Růžička train station bombing. The evidence, a digital storage device containing 3D scans of the debris field, had been obtained by forensic investigators working the crime scene. They only noticed it missing after Interpol asked them to transfer the device to a downtown lab for more thorough analysis.. Police spokesman Alexej Volner told reporters that he believes the person or persons who stole the device may be working with augmented terrorists. He has no proof for this theory, however, and could be looking to deflect attention from his own department's negligence. This marks the fourth time this year - the second time this week - that corruption charges are being leveled at the State Police. The mayor of Prague could not be reached for comment. ''Forensic Team Attacked in Ruzicka Station This is an alternative version of the main story. ''PRAGUE TOP STORY Terror struck the bombed-out shell of Ruzicka train station a second time today when an unidentified augmented assailant broke through police cordons and savagely attacked forensic investigators. State Police have yet to reveal how many of their teammates were injured or killed, but witnesses have described a bloodbath. The motive behind this second attack is unclear, yet sources close to the investigation believe the man may have been working for yesterday's terrorists. "He was likely trying to remove key evidence related to the bombing," said police spokesman Alexej Volner. The killer's whereabouts remain unknown at this time. He is believed to have escaped via subway tunnels leading to downtown, most likely by using his augments. State Police are offering a generous reward to any non-augmented citizen whose information leads to an arrest. Ruzicka station will remain closed indefinitely. ''Augmented Reporter Found Murdered ''PRAGUE EDITORIAL State Police are investigating a grisly murder in Prague's Překážka District tonight: local augmented reporter Angela Gunn, best known for a number of well-received political exposés, was found dismembered in an alley. Citizens are reminded to be vigilant and remain in secure, well-lit areas at night. Palisade Bank Expansion / Decline in VersaLife Stocks ''Palisade Bank Expands Beyond Prague ''PRAGUE TOP STORY The Palisade Bank Corporation has unveiled plans to expand its holdings in the Czech Republic. "We will be doubling the number of technical and administrative jobs locally," said Palisade CEO Ashani Talwar, "while building new data storage facilities in four cities." Ostrava, Olomouc, Zlín, and Kladno are expected to top the list. Headquartered in Prague, the Palisade Bank Corporation is the largest and most prestigious secure corporate archiving company in the world. Catering to mega-corporations and the wealthy, it uses cutting-edge physical and digital security measures, including next generation firewalls, state-of-the-art encryption, propriety biometric password encoding, and more. This will be the bank's first major expansion since the Aug Incident, the second since , when automated defenses inside a storage facility killed an engineer. Her death drew international attention until it was proven she'd been trying to access a client's accounts. ''VersaLife CEO Unfazed by Decling Stocks ''NEW YORK EDITORIAL VersaLife stocks, already down 6% from last quarter, continued to perform poorly as investors took note of declining Neuropozyne sales. CEO Bob Page assured stockholders not to worry, though, since "cutting edge research into infectious diseases and genome-based cures should turn a profit very soon." Human Enhancement Research / De-extinction ''Designing Better Humans From the Inside Out ''HONG KONG TOP STORY It's no secret that mechanical augmentations - once seen as the next evolution of mankind - have fallen out of favor. So much so that many biotechnology companies have turned their backs on human enhancement technologies altogether. But is this a good thing? "We can't sit back and wait for the world to calm down," says Doctor Darcy Veldrin, head of the life sciences laboratory at VersaLife. "Yes, machinery and software can be tampered with by external sources, making them unreliable. But you know what isn't? The very fiber of our beings, our DNA." Historically, the medical application of gene therapy has focused on correcting genetic diseases. Dr. Veldrin believes it can do much more. "You won't need to chop off limbs or add parts to gain super strength, to become immune to toxins, to see infrared. We have these abilities inside us, we just need to flip the switch." ''Pope Weighs in on De-Extinction ''VATICAN CITY EDITORIAL Pope Theodore III urged scientists around the world to seriously reconsider their actions before resurrecting another extinct species. The pope's statement, issued after scientists in China released photos of Kallie, the first dolphin to be successfully brought back into existence, may be a case of too little, too late. Martial Law in Prague / Palisade Closure ''Martial Law Declared! ''PRAGUE TOP STORY Lawmakers in Prague, working under direct instructions from the Army of the Czech Republic, have declared a state of emergency in and around the city, following the unexpected death of Doctor Talos Rucker. "We believe that terrorists working inside the Útulek Complex will use their leader's death as an excuse to rain more mayhem down on Prague," President Kyselý said in a statement. "Riots have been going on all day inside Golem City, and a number of deaths have been reported. We cannot and will not let that happen here." Martial law is in effect until the crisis is lifted, with State Police given sweeping powers to enforce peace. A curfew has been enacted, and no citizen, augmented or not, is allowed out on the streets. It goes without saying that any who break curfew or resist police orders will be dealt with harshly. ''Unprecedented Closure Fuels Rumors ''PRAGUE EDITORIAL The Palisade Property Bank remained closed for most of today, with its owners refusing to comment, after rumors of a possible break-in began circulating. Martial law makes it impossible to learn more at this time, although witnesses did spot VersaLife trucks leaving the bank parking garage. A dissatisfied customer, perhaps? Safe Harbour Convention / Angela Gunn Murder 'Reactions Mixed as Rich Flock to London' LONDON TOP STORY For the next few days, London will be THE place to be seen - as rich and famous from all over the globe arrive for the Safe Harbour Convention. Nathaniel Brown, C.E.O. of the Santeau Group, plans to unveil Rabi'ah, his much talked about "City of the Future" for Augs. Rabi'ah seems especially topical tonight - as stories of rioting inside Santeau's FIRST Aug-only complex fill headlines. Many believe Prague should have shut down Talos Rucker's Augmented Rights movement eons ago. Others are calling for compassion and patience until the vote on the Human Restoration Act is resolved. They seem to believe normalcy canbe reestablished. What does Brown think? Reporters caught up with him at Apex Centre, where the Safe Harbour Convention will occur. "When Rabi'ah is finished," he said, "we won't have to face this problem again." ''No Justice for Augmented Victims? ''PRAGUE EDITORIAL State Police have suspended their investigation into the grisly murder of augmented reporter Angela Gunn, "at least until martial law is lifted." When making this statement, police spokesman Alexej Volner denied allegations that homicide detectives see augmented victims as less important, adding, "Her case is only suspended. Not closed." Global Climate Summit / Augmented Games ''China Under Fire From Scientists ''CAMBIODIA TOP STORY The scientific community is criticizing the Chinese government's decision to opt out of the Global Climate Summit (GCS) in Phnom Penh, Cambodia. China is now the sixth country to forego representation at the Summit in order to attend the Safe Harbour Convention. Dr. Pilar Teran, keynote speaker for the GCS and a trailblazer in geoengineering stated, "The Human Restoration Act will affect such a small portion of the global population. But what's happening to the Earth right now impacts us all." Following the eruption of the Vilama Caldera in , Dr. Teran spearheaded the drive for radical measures to prevent climate change in Bolivia. "The increase in earthquakes, the extinction of honeybees, the decrease in biodiversity... The devastation brought by rising water levels in Cambodia can be witnessed first-hand, if only representatives would show up at the Summit!"''The 2016 date for the eruption of Vilama Caldera is inconsistent with the 2014 date given in several other sources, such as the Timeline to Augmentation on the Sarif Industries website, "The Sleepwalking World," and the loading screen information for Talos Rucker. L.A. Braces for Augmented Games ''LOS ANGELES EDITORIAL The city of Los Angeles will increase police presence by 50% when the Augmented Game Championships kick off in mid-February. "What can I say? People love sports - augmented athletes notwithstanding," Mayor Javier Cruz declared. "Barring any natural disasters, my plan will keep everyone safe." Notes Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided books, magazines and newspapers Category:Lore